


Happily Ever After

by Plague



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animals, Cuddle, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Story, M/M, Sex, romans
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague/pseuds/Plague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Larry Stylinson<br/>Romans, fluff<br/>3873 słów</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Larry Stylinson  
> Romans, fluff  
> 3873 słów

Louis Tomlinson nie wymagał zbyt wiele od angielskich poranków. Nie mógł liczyć na budzące go promieniami słońce, czy wychodzenie z łóżka bez konieczności zakładania bluzy. Tym razem też tak było. O dwa ogromne okna oraz drzwi na taras, biły bezustannie krople deszczu. Wystarczyło, że Louis spojrzał w tamtą stronę, żeby bezapelacyjnie zniechęcić się do kolejnego dnia. Przymknął z powrotem swoje oczy i wtulił się w gorące ciało swojego męża. Harry również nie spał, Tomlinson mógł dokładnie to wyczuć. Po kilkunastu latach znał ukochanego niemalże na pamięć. Wiedział którą ręką zawsze poprawia włosy, że nienawidzi zapachu perfum Calvina Kleina, a także to, że uwielbia porządek i organizacje, nawet w tych najbanalniejszych sprawach, dlatego prasuje nawet sportowe skarpetki Louisa, choć było to kompletnie nie potrzebne. 

— Dzień dobry, kochanie — mruknął Harry, przyciągając partnera do swojej nagiej piersi. 

O tej porze jego głos był jeszcze bardziej zachrypnięty niż zazwyczaj, co strasznie działało na starszego chłopaka. Na oślep odszukał szyję bruneta i dokładnie na samym jej środku, po lewej stronie, zassał skórę, tworząc dorodną malinkę. 

— Lou, wiesz, że mamy dzisiaj galę — wątpliwie zaprotestował Harry, jednak nie miał nic przeciwko wąskim ustom na swoim ciele.

Louis otworzył oczy i spojrzał na ukochanego, który odwzajemnił się tym samym. 

— Wszyscy muszę wiedzieć, do kogo należysz, Styles — odpowiedział zaczepnie, ciągnąc za jednego z loków na karku mężczyzny. 

— Cały świat o tym wie Loueh, od dawna. Zwłaszcza, że od lat mam na nazwisko Tomlinson, durniu — zaśmiał się, przygryzając ramię drugiego. 

Ich słodką chwilę przerwało skrobanie pazurków o drzwi ich sypialni. Louis przewrócił oczami, widząc błagalne spojrzenie Hazzy. Nie potrafił mu się oprzeć. 

— Wpuść ich — powiedział w końcu, przykrywając swoją głowę pościelą, w geście porażki. 

Harry wyszczerzył się i nie omieszkał przytulić w podziękowaniu swojego męża. Zazwyczaj ich zwierzaki nie miał wstępu do sypialni. Louis starał się wytłumaczyć brunetowi, że powinni mieć swój własny azyl, gdzie nikt inny by nie mógł im przeszkadzać, jednak Harry nie potrafił patrzeć w te słodkie oczy i ignorować ich prośby. Z tego względu po chwili do pokoju z klasą wbiegł bielusieńki norweski kot leśni, który z gracją wskoczył na łóżko i położył się na poduszce bruneta, oraz ogromny czarny bernardyn, który zarzucił przednie łapy na tułów Louisa i zaszczekał podekscytowany. 

— Adidas, złaź! — wydarł się starszy mężczyzna, jednak kołdra skutecznie stłumiła krzyk, dlatego na psie nie zrobiło to w ogóle żadnego wrażenia. 

Młodszy chłopak zaśmiał się i poklepał swoją część łóżka, na której było dostatecznie dużo miejsca, by bydle mogło się ułożyć. Harry usiadł pomiędzy zwierzakami i pogłaskał ich mordki. 

Louis wyjrzał zza przykrycia i od razu się skrzywił.

— Obślini nam pościel — powiedział, jednak podniósł się i również poklepał pyszczek Adidasa.

Od zawsze miał słabość to psów, a decyzja o przyjęciu jednego pod ich dach należała do niego. Harry był zagorzałym fanem kotów, dlatego również nie przepuścił przyprowadzenia białej puchatej kulki do domu. Vuitton był jego ulubieńcem. Pozwalał mój spać w jego ulubionym fotelu oraz kupował mu mnóstwo przysmaków, co dla Louisa było bezsensowne, bo malucha ciągnęło do zwykłych domowych posiłków. 

Lou oparł się o tors Harry'ego, który wciągnął go na swoje kolana i przytulił. Pomimo mijających lat, uczucie między nimi nie wypaliło się. Codziennie pragnęli swojego dotyku i uwagi, dokładnie tak jak dekadę temu. Można by rzec, że stali się jeszcze bardziej wrażliwi. Co chwilę wymieniali się drobnymi pocałunkami, uściskami lub muśnięciami rąk. 

Po kilku minutach Harry przycisnął swoje usta do drobnego nosa męża i uśmiechnął się do niego czule.

— Śniadanie? — zapytał, ujmując jego dłoń.

— Poproszę — odpowiedział Louis, przejeżdżając drugą ręką po jaskółkach na jego torsie. 

Wymienili się jeszcze krótkim pocałunkiem, po czym młodszy Tomlinson wstał, zawołał psa, który szczęśliwie wylegiwał się na pościeli i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Bernardyn posłusznie poszedł za swoim drugim panem, wiedząc, że dostanie coś dobrego do jedzenia. 

— Zostaliśmy sami — powiedział Louis do Vuittonka, który smacznie spał. 

Uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl o półnagim Harry'm, stojącym w ich kuchni i przygotowującym jedzenie. Czasami nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że taki skarb należał do niego, choć byli ze sobą od tak dawna. Chłopak rzucił okiem na ściany ich sypialni, które usłane były ich zdjęciami. Jednak, nie były one zwyczajne. Na każdy pokazana była wyjątkowa chwila z ich kilkuletniego związku. Były zdjęcia z ich podróży, randek, a nawet kilka z ich gorących i namiętnych nocy. Louis nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jego ulubiony Harry, to leżący rozwalony na łóżku, nago, ze splątanymi włosami, które tworzyły aureole nad jego głową. Rumieńce na jego policzkach były wtedy rozkosznie wyeksponowane, tak samo ja mięśnie oraz tatuaże. Louis uwielbiał uwieczniać takie momenty, dlatego pod toną zdjęć nie było już widać bordowego koloru ścian. 

Ich sypialnia była urządzona w intymny sposób. Znajdowało się w niej mało mebli, jedynie ogromne łóżko, szafki nocne oraz mała komoda. Wszystkie swoje rzeczy trzymali w rozsuwanej szafie w holu, dzięki czemu nie mieli zazwyczaj wielkiego bałaganu, w razie nieproszonych gości. 

Louis w końcu podniósł się z łózka. Sprawiło mu to niewyobrażalny wysiłek, jednak dał radę. Podniósł z ziemi swoje dresowe spodnie i włożył je na biodra. Przeciągnął się i skrzywił, spoglądając po raz kolejny za okno. Chciał, żeby tego dnia była ładna pogoda. Wiedział, że jest to ważna sprawa dla Harry'ego, by na gali wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Szczęście ukochanego już dawno przełożył nad swoje i wiedział, że jest to odwzajemnione w stu procentach. 

Zszedł wolno po schodach. Już wtedy dotarł do niego zapach jajek po benedyktyńsku. Harry wiedział jak go rozpieścić. Miał słabość do tej potrawy, co młodszy mężczyzna umiejętnie wykorzystywał. Wszedł do jasnej kuchni, gdzie jego mąż stał przy piekarniku, mając na sobie słodki różowy fartuszek. Tomlinson przytulił się do niego od tyłu i ucałował łopatkę. 

— Jesteś wspaniały — mruknął mu do ucha, po czym odsunął się i zajął miejsce przy stole. 

Pomieszczenie było dość małe, dostosowane jedyne do ich dwójki. Co prawda mieli również jadalnie, jednak korzystali z niej tylko jeśli ktoś ich odwiedzał. Oprócz niezbędnych beżowych blatów, znajdował się w niej drewniany stolik z dwoma krzesłami, na którym zawsze stał wazon ze świeżymi kwiatami. Tym razem były to fiołki. 

Louis z wdzięcznością przyjął swoją porcje jedzenia, a także filiżankę yorkshire tea, którą dostał chwilę później. 

Bez pośpiechu jedli śniadanie, ocierając o siebie swoje łydki pod stołem. Nie potrafili wytrzymać kilku chwil bez swojego dotyku. Ich przyjaciele czasem przez to żartowali z nich, ale chłopcy w ogóle się tym nie przejmowali. Już dawno zrozumieli, że powinni być dumni z tego co mają, a nie się tego wstydzić. 

Obok nich leżał najedzony Adidas, który nawet nie podniósł łba, gdy Vuitton wszedł do pomieszczenia. Z klasą i szykiem wskoczył na parapet, gdzie umieszczone było jego jedzenie. Mogło to wydawać się głupim pomysłem, jednak był to jedyny sposób na Adidasa, który uwielbiał wyjadać mu przysmaki. 

Po skończonym posiłku Louis umył naczynia oraz zarządził krótki spacer. Nie uśmiechało mu się wychodzić na deszcz, jednak ich pies potrzebował przynajmniej krótkiego spaceru. Harry w tym czasie poszedł po ich ubrania oraz smycz. 

Starszy mężczyzna nie powiedział słowa na temat tego, że dostał o dwa rozmiary za dużą bluzę swojego męża. Wiedział, że Harry uwielbia, gdy zakłada jego rzeczy, a on sam kochał ich zapach oraz to, jak luźne były na jego ciele. 

Piętnaście minut później szli po mokrym chodniku w stronę parku. Nie mieli już żadnego oporu w trzymaniu się za ręce, co chętnie wykorzystywali. Vansy Louisa przemokły praktycznie od razu, jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi. Czerpał radość z tej chwili, mimo niesprzyjającej pogody i wyrywającego się Adidasa, który chciał obwąchać każde drzewo, choć znał je na pamięć. 

Harry za to ubrał jedne z tych fikuśnych butów z jego kolekcji, które kosztowały zdecydowanie zbyt dużo, by wykorzystywać je do chodzenia po deszczu, jednak szatyn nie miał zamiaru zwracać mu uwagi. Nauczył się doceniać każdą chwilę spędzoną w towarzystwie tej uroczej żaby w ekstrawaganckich ubraniach. Wiedział, że brunet czuł się dobrze w nich i nie chciał niszczyć jego pewności siebie.

Spuścili bernardyna ze smyczy, gdy tylko znaleźli się przy obszernych połaciach zieleni. Pies wracał za każdym razem, gdy go wołali, dlatego nie obawiali się puścić go luzem. Przez dwadzieścia minut Adidas biegał od jednego drzewa do drugiego, wpadając przy tym w każdą większą kałużę. Louis nie chciał myśleć jak ich mieszkanie będzie wyglądać po powrocie. 

Na szczęście nie było tak źle. Nie pozwolili psu otrzepać się w którymś z pokoi. Harry szybko pobiegł po ręcznik i wytarł zwierzaka, który machał entuzjastycznie ogonem. Louis ściągnął przemoczone ubrania i od razu wrzucił je do pralki. Zamiast pomóc młodszemu, skierował się do kuchni, gdzie postawił mleko na gazie. Chciał spędzić z mężem kilka godzin na kanapie, w towarzystwie gorącego kakao. 

Harry entuzjastycznie odpowiedział na ten pomysł. Po sprzątnięciu bałaganu, udał się do salonu i włączył telewizor. W tym pomieszczeniu również znajdowało się dużo zdjęć, jednak przeważały te z rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Było dużo zza czasów koncertowania, a nawet z x factora. 

Cały pokój był urządzony w odcieniach granatu. Na środku stała duża skórzana kanapa, pod ścianą komoda z telewizorem, a po jego stronach szafki, na których znajdowały się różnorakie rzeczy. Można było tam znaleźć ich wszystkie płyty oraz niektóre statuetki, a także pamiątki ze wcześniejszych lat. W jednej z szuflad znajdowały się ich dopasowane kocyki oraz misie, za to w drugiej wyjątkowe prezenty od fanek, dotyczące ich miłości. 

Młodszy Tomlinson włączył im kolejny odcinek tegorocznej edycji x factora. Z zapałem kibicowali kolejnym uczestnikom. Louis często kontaktował się z utalentowanymi osobami z przesłuchań, proponując współprace z jego wytwórnią płytową. Dobrze wiedział, że szkolenie na pozór przeciętnych osób, daje niesamowite rezultaty. Gdyby ktoś kiedyś wykorzystał talent Liama, zanim zgłosił się do drugiego przesłuchania, byłby najsławniejszym solistą, Lou był tego pewien. 

W końcu rozłożyli się na kanapie, Louis oparł się o jej bok, a Harry położył się na jego klatce piersiowej, co było ich zwyczajową pozycją. Czuł się na swoim miejscu, pomiędzy ramionami starszego mężczyzny. Od zawsze był to jego malutki azyl, do którego nikt inny nie miał dostępu. 

W spokoju pili swoje napoje, a gdy się im skończyły, przykryli się grubym szarym kocem i wpatrzyli się w ekran. Oboje kochali muzykę, dlatego nadal z przyjemnością dzielili się tą pasją. Często razem śpiewali, nawet swoje stare hity. Louis grał również na fortepianie, który stał w ich jadalni. Harry był wielkim fanem jego gry. Nigdy mu tego nie mówił, ale mężczyzna wyglądał niesamowicie seksownie wydobywając z instrumentu złożone dźwięki. 

Ich domową sielankę przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. Louis podniósł się z jękiem, pozostawiając drzemiącego mężczyznę na kanapie. Rzucił okiem na zegar stojący na półce, który wskazywał godzinę czternastą. Najwyraźniej nie wstali tak wcześnie jak mu się wydawało. 

Na progu zastał Lou Teasdale wraz z jego siostrą - Lottie. Lou znacznie zmieniła się przez te kilka lat. Przestała farbować włosy na wymyślne kolory, pozostawiając zwyczajny blond. Zaprzestała również jeździć z gwiazdami w trasy. Przyjmowała jedynie lokalne zlecenia, a "chłopcami" ze starego One Direction, zajmowała się z sentymentu.

Charlotte za to nadal wyglądała podobnie. Nie trwoniła od szalonych fryzur i stylizacji, dzięki czemu mnóstwo osób zwracało się do niej po porady. Często przyjeżdżała do swojego brata. Od zawsze byli ze sobą bardzo blisko. Z tego względu mężczyzna przyciągnął ją do szybkiego uścisku, po czym zrobił to samo Teasdale.

— Hej, dobrze, że przyjechałyście — powiedział Tomlinson, po czym otworzył szerzej drzwi.

— Cześć słonko, gdzie twój skarb? — zapytała Lou, wchodząc do domu.

Miały ze sobą walizki ze sprzętem. Może chłopcy przestali koncertować, jednak nadal byli bardzo sławni, szczególnie w Anglii. Szmatławce nie omieszkały wypisywać o każdym ich kroku, a tłumy fanów nadal przychodziły na mecze Louisa, dlatego chcieli dobrze wyglądać, co miała im zapewnić drobna blondynka, z pomocą Lottie. 

— Zasnął na kanapie, dajmy mu jeszcze piętnaście minut, wypijemy herbatę — powiedział Louis, prowadząc je do kuchni.

Chciał dać jeszcze kilka minut spokoju mężowi. Wiedział, że bardzo denerwował się dzisiejszą galą, dlatego pragnął, by był wypoczęty. 

Wspólnie tak wkręcili się w rozmowę, że nie zauważyli jak czas szybko płynie. Pół godziny później do kuchni wpadł spanikowany Harry, mrucząc, że się spóźnią. Co prawda gala była dopiero o dwudziestej, jednak musieli jeszcze dojechać, a im jako organizatorom nie wypadało się spóźnić. 

Harry przywitał się z kobietami i podziękował im za przyjście. Co prawda ubranie mieli już od dawna wybrane, jednak makijaż i fryzury dalej były ważną sprawą. 

Na szczęście zdążyli się przygotować w godzinę, dzięki czemu w Londynie znaleźli się przed dziewiętnasta. Po drodze zjedli również lunch, w jednej z tych nieodwiedzanych knajpek ze zdrowym jedzeniem, gdyż Harry nie chciał nawet słyszeć o KFC czy innym fast foodzie, a starszy mężczyzna, jako, że nie potrafił oprzeć się pięknym zielonym oczom, przystał na to. Troszeczkę żałował swojej decyzji, gdy młodszy zamówił mu jakąś sałatkę. Miał nadzieje, że wynagrodzi mu to później w domu... 

Na miejscu było już sporo reporterów. Poprawili jeszcze ubrania, zanim wysiedli z najnowszego Range Rovera. Harry oddał kluczki do samochodu parkingowemu, po czym złapał swojego męża za rękę i uśmiechnął się do fotografów. Oboje wyglądali nader szykownie tego dnia. Mieli idealnie skrojone garnitury od Armaniego, które Harry zamówił kilka tygodni temu. Były identyczne, jedynie różniły się rozmiarem. 

Zręcznie przeszli przez czerwony dywan, pozując kilkukrotnie. Louis nie krępował się i przycisnął usta do policzka męża, czym wywołał ogólny zachwyt tłumu. Byli jedną z najbardziej uwielbianych par kraju, z tego co mówiły statystyki. Z perspektywy czasu śmieszyło ich, że dla popularności musieli ukrywać swój związek, a teraz to właśnie on sprawiał, że byli na językach anglików.

London's Natural History Museum jak zwykle użyczyło swojego miejsca na tak wielkie charytatywne przedsięwzięcie. Mieli się tu pojawić najważniejsi ludzie show biznesu, polityki, a także sportu. Chłopcy mieli wiele kontaktów, szybko zdobywali sympatie kolejnych osób, dzięki czemu cieszyli się dobrą opinią w śród tłumu. Co prawda niekiedy wypływały jakieś fałszywe plotki o tym, że niby mieli kochanków, czy że byli ze sobą nieszczerzy, jednak był to tylko zamierzony posunięciem niektórych szmatławców, które chciały zdobyć popularność. Na szczęście niewiele osób w to wierzyło. 

Louis zręcznie zajął miejsce przy drzwiach, by mógł powitać każdą kolejną osobę. W tym czasie Harry przygotowywał się za kulisami. Miał wygłosić mowę oraz poprowadzić aukcję. Co prawda nie raz robił takie rzeczy, jednak za każdym razem stres nie chciał go opuścić. Dlatego z tak wielką ulgą przyjął pojawienie się Liama wraz Sophią. Przytulił się do starszego mężczyzny oraz ucałował policzek jego partnerki. Wyglądali jak zwykle rewelacyjnie. Soph jakby zatrzymała się w czasie. Nadal była piękna jak dawniej i mogło się wydawać, że z Liamem było jej szczególnie do twarzy. Payno promieniał, stojąc przy jej boku. Był niezwykle oddany swojej partnerce, co pokazywał na każdym kroku.

Niall wraz z Zaynem woleli wspierać go z publiczności, jednak nie omieszkali wysłać mu kilkunastu wiadomości, z życzeniami powodzenia i połamania nóg,

Po pół godzinie gala się rozpoczęła. Harry pewnie wyszedł zza kulis, stając za mównicą. Ciężko mu było zacząć, jednak gdy tylko spojrzał w kierunku Louisa, całe zdenerwowanie uszło z niego jak powietrze z balona. 

— Witam wszystkich w takich cudownych okolicznościach. Jest mi niezmiernie miło, że pojawili się państwo, by wspólnie z nami - mną oraz moim wspaniałym mężem Louisem - zebrać pieniądze dla naszych najmłodszych skarbów tego kraju. Mam nadzieje, że wszyscy spędzimy miło czas. Pamiętajmy jednak o głównym celu tego spotkania. To dzięki wam te dzieci będą mogły spełnić swoje marzenia. Nie ma nic cenniejszego na świecie, niż szczery uśmiech. Szczególnie dziecięcy. 

— Pozostało mi jedynie zachęcić wszystkich do udziału w licytacji. Mamy kilka rzeczy naprawdę wartych uwagi. Pomiędzy podpisaną przez mojego męża koszulką, mamy również kilka beretów naszego zespołowego leprechauna. Przy okazji Niall, to okrycie głowy jest okropne, zero gustu kolego. 

Niall stojący obok Louisa pokazał mu język, co w wykonaniu mężczyzny przed trzydziestką wyglądało to komicznie. Tłum roześmiał się, po czym skupił uwagę znów na Harry'm

— Obiło mi się również o uszy, że Zayn, tak właśnie, Zayn Malik dorzucił kilka podpisanych przez niego płyt, które jeszcze nie weszły do sprzedaży. Pomijając jednak te dobrze znane wszystkim twarze, inni inwestorzy również dołożyli się do naszego wydarzenia. Zostało mi już tylko życzyć wszystkim miłego wieczoru, do zobaczenia - zakończył Tomlinson, po czym zszedł na dół, do tłumu. 

Od razu przyparł do boku Louisa, przytulając się do niego mocno.

— Byłeś świetny, kochanie — mruknął mu do ucha i poprowadził w stronę kolejnych gości.

Wieczór był niezwykle udany. Tomlinsonowie byli wspaniałymi gospodarzami. Starali się zabawiać ludzi, rozmawiać z nimi i żartować. Każdy odniósł dobre wrażenie, dlatego inwestorzy przelewali spore sumy pieniędzy, na konto fundacji Harry'ego "Rose & Dagger", co było jednocześnie słodką i tandetną nazwą, jednak Louis nigdy mu tego nie powiedział. 

By wypiciu kilku drinków z Liamem, Niallem i Zaynem, zakończyli całe przedsięwzięcie i mogli spokojnie wrócić do domu. Przez całą drogę powrotną śpiewali razem radiowe hity, często natrafiając na piosenki wykonawców z wytwórni starszego Tomlinsona. W takich momentach jego serce puchło, prawie do rozmiarów serca Harry'ego. Ciężko pracował, by stworzyć coś swojego, a kolejne sukcesy zapewniają go, o swoim sukcesie. Od zawsze miał dryg do pisania piosenek, tworzenia muzyki oraz wykrywania talentów. Cieszył się, że może to wykorzystywać, pomagając spełnić innym swoje marzenia. 

Po dwóch godzinach w końcu dotarli do Leeds. Ich dom na szczęście mieścił się na obrzeżach miasta, dlatego nie musieli przebijać się przez centrum. Wykończeni i głodni wrócili do domu. Harry zaproponował, że zrobi szybką kolacje, na co Louis chętnie przystał. Zabrał ich marynarki, które powiesił w szafie, po czym przywitał się z Adidasem i Vuittonem. Bernardyn wesoło merdał ogonem, witając ich w domu, jednak było widać, że zmęczenie powoli bierze nad nim górę. Kot za to miał ich jak zawsze gdzieś, leżał na kanapie zwinięty w kulkę, drzemiąc sobie słodko o kłębkach wełny. Przynajmniej tak uważał Louis. 

Było już naprawdę późno, choć chłopcy nie byli aż tak zmęczeni. Adrenalina nadal ich trzymała, pomimo, że było już trzy godziny po zakończeniu wydarzenia. Starszy Tomlinson wyciągnął z lodówki czerwone wino oraz kieliszki z jednej z szafek. Chciał odpowiednio uczcić ten dzień, a kolacja z winem i zapalonymi świeczkami, na ich tarasie przy sypialni, brzmiała naprawdę dobrze. 

Z tego względu Louis spędził kolejne piętnaście minut na przeszukiwanie ich szafek w salonie, próbując znaleźć jakiekolwiek świeczki. Dopiero po tym czasie natrafił na pudełko, w którym było ich pełno. Przeklinał się w duchu za to, że nie spytał o to wcześniej Harry'ego, który uwielbiał układać wszystkie rzeczy według swojego wymyślnego systemu, którego szatyn w ogóle nie rozumiał i nie chciał zrozumieć. 

Poszedł na górę w towarzystwie całego pudełka i wszedł na taras. Był to dość spory drewniany balkon, z którego mieli widok na szerzące się w oddali miasto. Wprawiało ich to w romantyczną atmosferę, co było przyjemnym dodatkiem do całej reszty. Louis poustawiał świeczki na drewnianym ogrodzeniu, a także kilka umieścił na stoliku, przy którym stały dwa fotele po przeciwnych stronach. 

Gdy tylko wybrali ten dom, wiedzieli, że będą w tym miejscu spędzać dużo czasu, dlatego odpowiednio go zagospodarowali. Było tu wygodnie, a także zielono, gdyż Harry nie omieszkał poustawiać dookoła fikuśnych palm. Ale Louis uwielbiał to, jak wszystko co robił jego cudowny mąż, choć nie zawsze to pokazywał. 

Kilkanaście minut później Harry dotarł na górę, niosąc na tacy zrobioną przez siebie kolacje, a także komplet sztućców i wino, które wcześniej otworzył Louis. W spokoju zjedli grillowanego kurczaka z warzywami, wymieniając się spostrzeżeniami na temat gali. Jednocześnie zastanawiali się, jaki będzie ich kolejny krok, gdyż nie mogli długo stać w jednym miejscu, to nie było w ich naturze. 

Po skończonym posiłku Louis zaniósł brudne naczynia i obiecał sobie, że zajmie się nimi rano. Sam do końca nie był pewny, czy dotrzyma tej obietnicy, ale należało być dobrej myśli.

Harry'ego zastał już w łóżku, nagie i chętnego. Był rozkosznym bałaganem, taki, jakiego Louis uwielbiał najbardziej. Nie miał zamiaru tracić czasu. Przeciągnął szybko koszule przez głowę i niemal rzucił się na mężczyznę, dodając do swojej kolekcji wspomnień kolejną niesamowitą noc, a każde ciche kocham cie, było idealną celebracją każdej, nawet najmniejszej podjętej decyzji w jego życiu, które doprowadziły ich do miejsca, w którym są teraz.


End file.
